Sarah
Sarah is the first client to be treated by Stacie Greene. Biography Appearance *'Hair color:' Brown *'Blue Eyes:' Brown *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 123 lbs/55.791 kg Weight and Measurements Journal Entries In Feeding GaGa, reflective flashbacks into Stacie's journal reveal what Sarah had went through under Stacie's guidance. For quick reference see below for the journal entries, or read the entire Feeding GaGa story. July 1st, 2008 "I met my first patient today; She's going to be one hell of a fatass. F-Tech gave me a burgundy jumpsuit to wear, it hugs my curves but I love showing them off, I got a chance to take a look around her room before she woke up. A table with a bench at one end and a massage table, as well as a shower area nearby was a scale and a large full length mirror. I looked at her bio: 123 pounds. Loves her body, particularly her ass, hates greasy food and pastries. Also a bit of a show off. I walked over to her, she was wearing a light green bra and a matching pair of shorts, I took a look at her ass and I noticed not an ounce of cellulite, then again I hadn't started yet. After about ten minutes she woke up surprised at me and the room. I remember my first words to her: "I bet you're hungry, Sarah." I also greeted her with such friendliness. My friendliness made her suspicion feign. She had no idea I planned to make her a lot bigger than the 200 lbs. I was ordered to. Sarah moved her curly brown hair out of her eyes and got up and went to the table; I love this tablet it can do just about anything and it’s at least two years ahead of its time. Anyhow I ordered in her breakfast - five pancakes covered in butter, whip cream and syrup. I placed the plate on the table and a glass of milk beside. Continuing my false friendliness I asked "If you have any questions Sarah, shoot, my name is Stacie, by the way." I knew she was hungry and she was diving into the pancakes, something her bio said she hated. In between a mouthful she asked "Where am I?" calmly I said "A remote facility." Sarah sighed and continued on her second pancake "Why am I here?" I smiled a wide grin "Now that's what I've been waiting to hear, you're here to turn your figure into a memory. You're here to get fat." Sarah looked at me some of the pancake in her mouth, she was halfway through the second one, she stammered out "I-I-I think I'm, ahem, full." she said pushing the plate away swallowing her mouthful. I put my hand through my hair sighing. I tapped at the tablet and two robotic arms descended from the ceiling; they started to rapidly cut up the pancakes into bite sized pieces. A third arm grabbed her jaw, Sarah struggled but couldn't move as I hopped on to the table when one of the hands started to feed her and the one on her jaw forced her full mouth closed. I gave her a wide grin. I told her what was up too... “I know what you're thinking: how can you get so fat so quick? The company I work for, F-Tech, has a lot power and technology. Nanobots have made it easier for you to gain weight I don't need to go into detail, you'll see soon enough. Just wait until you have to haul around a giant ass or a sagging gut. I will supersize you." Sarah opened her mouth to say something but I just ordered the machines to fill it. "We'll get to know each other over the next year, You'll be weighed in the mornings then you'll shower, then a massage, of course you'll be pigging out all day." I'm looking forward to what Sarah can do. July 20th, 2008 "I've never seen someone fight quite as hard as Sarah is, she's making work a lot more fun than I had hoped, as well as packing on the lard. Sarah was starting to realize what she was getting into, she had gained about 18 pounds so far. Little miss beauty queen was pissed off about it, but she didn't seem to notice the extra inches on her. It was hard to see them to be honest but I sure could feel them during her massage. After her shower she was getting used to the routine and came over to the massage table. As she came to the table shooting me a dirty look about her 141 pound frame she laid down on her stomach. I noticed her stomach spread a little out under her, her ass stuck up a little more than when it did when I met her. I put down a box of pastries in front of her, she had a bit of a sweet tooth and I let it free, of course her figure hated it. Up until then all of her massages were back ones, I was changing things up based on a new tool F-Tech gave, some massage oil with a couple of hidden features. I pulled the green shorts that were hugging her ass cheeks for dear life down to her thighs. She was midway through a chocolate donut when I pulled her shorts down, her hands shot to cover her ass. "Sarah, my job is to make you fat; the oils I'm putting down there are going to slow it down for you." I lied, whatever the oil did it was not I what I said it did, but Sarah bought it and continued eating. I placed my oil covered hands and felt that her ass had lost its softness and firmness jiggling slightly, no cellulite yet, but that'll change. I took a picture of it oil covered and shining like the sun. I'm going to keep using the oil it shows her off so well. August 29th, 2008 Sarah was angry at me today, insults and all that, she even called me a fatass I'll call that 187 pound bitch a fatass, I laughed at her comment. She must have woken up before I came in because when I did she was looking at herself in the mirror. Sarah was standing at her side her hand on her newly fat ass, I took a picture. Sarah was well on her way to being a lardass. Her ass was sticking out a lot more than I expected, her belly was pooching over the waistband of her too tight shorts and while her breasts were still pretty much the same. "What hell did you do to me?" she said to me disgust in her voice. "You mean 'What the hell did you do to yourself?" I said, she angrily called me a liar, "I don't lie silly, this piece of cake will calm you down." the argument ended with her mouth too full. After her shower it was time for her massage, she was getting used to me lathering that fat ass of hers with oil. I noticed little patches of cellulite poking out of the area that her ass cheeks poked out, when I pulled the shorts down and I could see more patches forming on her softening ass, which was definitely a lot thicker and fatter than I expected. I wonder what it'll be like when I'm done. October 31st, 2008 Halloween is going to pack on the pounds on Sarah, overall today was a good, and she's coming along quite well. Seeing as it was Halloween today I got some costumes for me and Sarah, during the night I slipped her into hers. When she woke up she shrieked at what she was wearing, I smiled. I was wearing a revealing nurse's costume. It had pink had with a little black cross on it, I wore my hair long, which showed off my large chest in a pink top that didn't cover my flat stomach, showing the contrast between my figure and Sarah's. The pink skirt just covered my ass, and I was wearing some black stiletto boots that went up to my knees. The entire thing showed off my figure. Sarah was a not so cheerful cheerleader, she was at about 228 pounds at this point, the last thing I bet all she wanted was to wake up in this ensemble. I made sure to give put some makeup on and styled her curly brown hair into pigtails. As she got out of bed I saw my handiwork completely, Sarah's pigtails framed her now chubby face, she was sporting a second chin, the pigtails rested on her breasts while bigger and fatter she seemed kind of flat chested. The top of the outfit was a pink knotted bra that seemed skimpy on the set of breasts she had, her full belly pooched out spilling over the top of her skirt and hanging. The black skirt wasn't really a skirt but it looked like someone took a pair of scissors to them shredding them up. Her ass was cellulite covered and sticking far from behind her pushing the skirt's bands up and resting on her ass cheeks. I gave Sarah a bowl of candy. "No tricks, just treats." I told her. Halloween really turned that sweet tooth on, I force fed her some chocolate and candy, she easily ate nearly ten pounds of candy that night, she can really keep it down. I remember her sitting on the bench and shoved a chocolate bar in her mouth after she finished it, I put another in then a handful of M&Ms she's getting a lot of sleep tonight, probably some nightmares too. Just before I left for the night I mentioned how her being here was like a horror movie and being fed to make herself fatter. I heard her cry herself to sleep. January 12th, 2009 A new year and new curves for Sarah. All of that holiday food filled out Sarah's frame, she was bigger than Rebecca ever was and more of a butterball. I loved to see her struggle with some of the simplest things, asking for my help cleaning herself and getting dressed today was perfect. Supersized Sarah was getting quite the appetite I noticed and a lot of new curves. Sarah's willpower was wearing away as she looked at herself in the mirror; her breasts were giving her bra a hard time spilling out a little, while her belly was hanging enough to cover her shorts from the front. Then her ass shot out from under her. Sarah's shorts didn't leave a lot to the imagination riding up her ass crack, she was constantly pulling at them. Her growing ass cheeks bottoms were coming out of the bottom of the shorts covered in cellulite and jiggling with her breathing. That was... a unique massage. Then again I hadn't seen many 269 pound women with her ass size. I'm liking her ass heavy, I'll keep that in the mind for the future. February 14th, 2009 Valentine's without a date is supposed to suck right? Not if you work for F-Tech. Sarah really is a lardass now, she's asleep in her new round bed. She had a new bed because she was too fat for her old one. When she woke up I came in wearing my summer jumpsuit, which had short sleeves and short legs. Sarah sat up her belly spilling out over the waistband of her shorts. "Happy Valentine's, no date means comfort food right?" I said to her she shot me a dirty look as she got to her feet, I weighed her 317 pounds of pure gluttony, I couldn't but help but smile when I showed her what she was going to be wearing for the day. An extra large red satin dress, I watched as her expression changed disgusted by its size but she told me it looked cute, she didn't want to wear anything like that now that she was so fat. I watched as she slipped the bra off letting her heavy breasts fall on to her belly with a meaty slap, she reached behind herself feeling for her ass crack and pulled at the shorts then at the waist band struggling to pull the large shorts out from under her giant frame. Soon she was naked with cellulite and flab hanging off of her everywhere. She took the dress and slipped over her head; she tried to pull it low enough to cover her ass, but it wouldn't budge. Sarah's very full moon was shown to the whole world, naked and cellulite ridden. The lower part of her belly was visible as it sagged out of the bottom of the dress. "How do I look?" she asked, "A little thin." I said snapping a few pictures. She waddled to the bed and rolled to her side I propped up some red silk pillows on her wide flanks, I wanted to see this new toy in action, I tapped at my tablet and a large canister appeared from beneath the floor, I squatted down checking how full it was. I smiled as I stood up I heard a growling sound come from Sarah's belly. She was a little embarrassed at her hunger. "Girls with a good appetite are what the world needs." I said smiling, I pulled at a tube coming out of the canister and handed it to Sarah, and she was confused by it. "It'll stop the hunger pains." I said as she shoved it in her mouth curiosity overwhelming her better judgment. I stepped back looking over her fattened form. A lot of her flesh was spilling out of the dress wherever it could, the red satin fabric hugged the four large rolls of fat on her belly, and the dress did a poor job of covering her breasts, showing how big they really were, she moved her hand under her out and propped it under her head, while her other hand rested on her ass and thigh, the hand grasping at her ass. I tapped at the 'on' switch and some chocolate moved up the tube into her mouth. Sarah was surprised at it but enjoyed it and swallowed all that came her way. I moved behind her and started to lather her ass up in oil (I was going through about two bottles a day). I stepped behind her and I had the widest grin on my face at the sight. I knew she had one hell of an ass but this was a massive (in more ways than one) wakeup call. Her ass stuck out at least two feet behind her hanging off the bed a little, quivering like jello with her breathing, not a single ounce of it or her thighs were not covered in cellulite and her thighs touched as far down as her knees, her ass crack was very deep and you could see all of the added flesh in its glory. After an hour I took a break and watched her eat, I looked at the canister she had emptied it! I was astounded. I pulled the tube out her mouth , and waited for the next canister. "I think you lied to me about that oil." Sarah said to me rubbing her full belly "I'm huge! It didn't slow anything down." she said "Of course I lied, too late now though isn't it?" I said to her. Her mouth hung open and I placed the tube back into it. The entire day was her being fed with chocolate, and the night too. Now that I think about it feedings during the night are a good idea. Overall best Valentine's ever. April 12th, 2009 Easter only comes once a year, but you couldn't tell looking at that lardass, Sarah. When she woke up I walked in with a shopping bag filled with our outfits for the day. She asked me what was in the bag as her belly fell between her legs when she sat up. "You'll find out" I said as I helped her to her feet, I got her to the scale as she was eating some cookies, during the weigh-in. She was the fattest person I had ever seen weighing in at 347 pounds of pure lard. After her shower, I pulled out our matching outfits (not in size of course). Sarah's jaw fell into her double chin as I showed her the outfit. It was the skimpiest school girl outfit I could find. "There is no way in hell I will wear that thing." Sarah said crossing her arms across her ample chest. I handed her the top and skirt, she stared at them like they were absurd. Knowing that she didn't have any other option she took each piece and started getting dressed. That was a show. The white top piece was a wraparound with a zipper on the back, but her fat breasts and back flab was making this a monumental challenge. She reached behind her back to pull the zipper, her arm fat trailing behind and brushing its counterpart on her back as she pulled the zipper. After a little bit she got the zipper midway up, it wouldn't go anywhere higher. I gave her the plaid skirt and she flashed a dirty look as she lifted her belly to wrap the skirt around where her waist was. But with one of her hands holding a belly that had a mind of its own, and the other trying to wrap the skirt around her flabby hips, it was a futile effort she needed both hands for that skirt. "Could you give me a hand?" she finally asked, I held her belly while she wrapped around the front, when she was done I let it drop with a slap. Then her hands came to the back of it, there was no point in trying to cover her ass she just draped the skirt over the top of the cheeks. My words were insulting but in a good way, "Wow! Looking good wideload." I took a step back and took some pictures, seeing 347 pounds of fat flesh crammed into this outfit was a sight to behold. The top piece made her back fat spill over the top and appear out of the bottom, Her breasts were struggling not to come out of the top fat spilling over the cups, her belly was hanging over the skirt standing in stark contrast to her breasts, the skirt was barely visible just being seen resting on her ass. I slipped into an identical outfit, Sarah was supremely jealous of me. I led her to her bed and she sat on her fat ass eating chocolate bunnies and candy all day. I heard ripping and noticed that the skirt how completely ripped, her hips hugged onto it making it seem like it hadn't. I'm not done with her yet. July 3rd, 2009 Sarah was a load of fun, she's gone now but I've got lots of pictures and videos of her. I'm looking at one of her old pictures now, I can't believe how good I did. I really did supersize her. I don't recognize her in these old pictures, thin petite face, large breasts, bubble butt and a flat stomach, all gone thanks to me. Sarah's face had puffy cheeks, constantly full looking, her jawline replaced by another chin, with another on its way. Her breasts were large but not for a nearly 400 pound woman, they sagged from added weight resting on a shelf her belly made. Her belly sagged down to about mid way past her thighs, her thighs were very thick and cellulite laden, rubbing past her knee. Sarah's hips flared out showing the saddlebags that were her ass cheeks, her ass stuck out about 2 and a half feet behind her, sagging to the backs of her thighs cellulite covering them. Just before the crew came to get her home, I remember telling her to watch what she eats. She didn't like that. Oh well I start on my new patient in a couple of weeks: Cynthia." Category:F-Tech Clients Category:Stacie Greene Category:Pear Shapers